


Nient’altro che rivali

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Introspection, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, PWP without Porn, Porn With Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: Nient’altro che rivaliFandom: Prince of tennisPersonaggi: Atobe Keigo, Tezuka kunimitsuPrompt: Abbracciare qualcuno che piangePairing: Imperial PairQuesta storia partecipa alla challenge Abbracci, indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di EFP.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu





	Nient’altro che rivali

Come avrei mai potuto immaginare che tu potessi spingerti fino a questo punto? Sono sempre stato io a tirare le redini della nostra storia e mai avrei immaginato di vederti inginocchiato nel tentativo di lambire la mia intimità.  
La tua bocca mi avvolgeva in un caldo e bollente abbraccio e questo era il tuo modo per dirmi addio e farmi capre che tu eri complice quanto me in tutto questo.  
Mi stuzzicavi al punto che io non riuscivo più a resisterti e io volevo impedire al piacere di prendere il sopravvento.  
Non era che mon desiderassi che tu andassi fino in fondo, no, il vero motivo era che non volevo lasciarti, perché in fondo speravo che tu non partissi per la Germania, però tu dovevi andare e dovevamo troncare ogni rapporto, perché questo non avrebbe fatto bene alla tua carriera.  
Per quanto ti amassi, io volevo che tu raggiungessi i tuoi sogni e io sarei stato solamente un ostacolo. Non potevo impedirtelo, anzi, fare il contrario sarebbe stato un torto che non mi sarei mai perdonato.  
E quando venni io sapevo che non saremmo stato nient’altro che rivali e questo avrebbe distrutto per sempre il mio cuore.


End file.
